


Take a deep breath and blow (or The One With The Gig At WICKED)

by AnyaEmily



Series: A series of Newtmas events [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Band, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Newt and his friends are musicians, Sequel maybe?, Short One Shot, Thomas and his gang are baristas, Thomas is turned on, Who Knows?, sax playing sexiness, the original Ivy Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaEmily/pseuds/AnyaEmily
Summary: How it all went when a sexy British sax-playing someone stepped into Thomas' ordinary barista life.Click to find out!





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my apology fic for not posting a new chapter of Living in yesterday. I'm still so sorry about that but an update is coming by the end of the week! Also I hope you enjoy this one shot and if you guys want to, I might write a fun fluffy and/or smutty sequel to it!  
> Happy reading and do leave some feedback of your thoughts!
> 
> -AE

The caffe was brilliantly alive that night, all the windows decorated with hanging lights, tables pushed to the back so there was more room in the center, lights dimmed and the employees buzzing around, making sure that everything was set. There were only four of them but they managed to organize everything and were now looking over the place, not without proud, and allowed themselves a moment to breathe.

"Well who would've known, eh? Rat Man's gonna be mighty pleased with our work!" One of the boys said, a loopsided smile on his face.

"I sure hope so or I'll see to it personally that his morning coffee gets salt instead of sugar" A raven haired girl grumbled at which her best friend laughed.

"It'll be fine you guys, relax! Either ways the band is gonna be here soon and they'd wanna prep for the gig" Said friend added while looking around the caffe one last time and nodding once satisfied.

Their workplace, " _World's Incrediblest Cweet Koffee End Donuts_ " was first opened by an enthusiastic foreigner and thus ended with a horribly misspelled name, but everyone got used to referring to it as " _WICKED_ " for short so their new owner decided to keep it. The small but efficient staff of four, Thomas, Teresa, Aris and Rachel, was yet to receive complains as they always did their best resulting in customers liking them and turning the majority to regulars.

However, tonight was a special one because their manager Janson ( _or Rat Man as they so lovingly called him_ ) decided to book live music to play there. The teens had no idea what got into him to do such a thing, having in mind that he was a pretty sour and dull man but they decided not to question it, rather enjoy themselves.

_And speaking of the devil..._

"I see you finished setting everything up" Rat Man walked in from the back room and stood still examining the surroundings.

"Yes sir."

The older man hummed and nodded his head ( _which really looked more like a twitch_ ) shortly.

"Very well. The band should be here any minute now. Go in the kitchen and start preparing the desserts so you don't disrupt them while they work" He said coldly and, not even waiting for a reply, turned around and went back into his office.

"Cheerful as always, I see" Thomas rolled his eyes and followed the rest of his snickering group to the other room.

Just as they started getting all the needed things out a yell echoed from the front of the caffe.

"That must be the band, Tom go and help them brings their stuff in."

Teresa left no room for negotiation so the raven-haired boy grumbled and dropped what he's been doing, whipping his hands on his apron and went towards the entrance. As he jogged over to the door he could already spot the waiting figures, wrapped in the cold October fog. Thomas unlocked the door for them and three boys stumbled in somewhat clumsily, hot puffs of air leaving their lips.

The barista went right to it and began pulling the rest of the equipment inside as carefully as he could. Everything was placed over the cleared space in the middle of the room and only then did the musicians rise their heads to take a break and breathe.

All of the young men were sat at the empty chairs when one of the band members spoke.

"Bloody shucking hell it's cold today."

Thomas focused his gaze on the boy that was now pulling off his beanie and unbuttoning his long coat.

And _holly mother of everything holly_ , he was stunning.

Thomas wasn't proud to admit that at that moment his mind short-circuited as his eyes went over the boys dirty blond hair that was left messy from the beanie; the frost bitten bright blush over his nose and cheeks; the chiseled jaw and long pale neck. He could just go on and on, about his lanky yet elegant build and his sense of style but _man_.

His eyes.

They were like the sweetest cup of coffee on a snowy day, the darkest chocolate that would melt in your mouth, the warmest blanket that could keep you safe from anything.

While Thomas kept staring ( _so wisely_ ) at this new found bit of perfection, the blond raised his eyebrows at the boy and glanced at the Asian sitting next to him.

"Hey, Earth to shank!" The Asian clicked his fingers in front of the barista, who immediately jerked back startled.

A healthy pink blush washed over his face as he blinked at them which made the blond chuckle.

"Ya with us, mate?" He asked, an amused smile lighting up his face.

"Y-Yeah, I'm so sorry, I completely zoned out there."

The Asian rolled his eyes, "Yeah, we noticed. Now how're we  standing on putting up the equipment?"

"Min don't be a buggin' slinthead, we haven't even properly introduced ourselves."

The blond angel huffed smacking his friend over the head, not noticing the barista having a mini heart attack while trying to figure out what 'slinthead' meant ( _he ridiculously panicked that he might be too stupid and poor in vocabulary for not knowing the term_ ).

Then the blond's eyes found Thomas' and the boy felt his heart speed up immediately.

"Name's Newt. This shank here is Minho-"

( _What the hell is a shank??!_ )

"-don't mind his remarks too much, and that cheerful lump over there is Alby."

The dark-skinned boy nodded shortly, not really bothering to engage in any kind of interaction.

Thomas nonetheless smiled back at them.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Thomas."

The angel's ( _no, Newt's_ ) face lit up in a grin which made his eyes crinkle with delight and Thomas' poor heart melt into a little puddle.

"Likewise, Tommy. I'm sure we'll have no trouble tonight."

The raven-haired boy could feel his breath hitch in his throat at the nickname, it made him feel strangely aroused but he will forever deny that notion if anyone would ever happen to ask.

He had just come to realize that he didn't know these guys for more than half an hour and already they caused his brain dizziness from all the emotions that went through him in that short span of time.

"Can we get started now?" Minho grumbled once again snapping Thomas out of his all-over-the-place thoughts.

"Of course! I'll just... uh, you guys tell me what to do?"

Thomas shifted awkwardly, he hadn't had a slightest clue as to how one assembles everything needed for a gig.

The Asian huffed a laugh.

"Didn't they have anyone more qualified than you to lend us a hand? At this pace we're gonna take all night just to set."

Thomas looked him straight in the eye, feeling surprisingly bold from the knowledge that Newt was watching him curiously now.

"No, we didn't. So you'll just have to bare with me-"

" _Shank_." The barista added carefully, not used to the word and cringing a bit on the inside ( _he definitely overstepped his boundaries just then_ ).

Minho narrowed his eyes at him while Newt suddenly burst out laughing.

 _Oh Gods help him_ , that laught could not be anything other than ethereal!

"I like you, mate."

Newt flashed him an ernest smile as if Thomas couldn't fall for the guy any deeper still.

Fortunately they were able to finally start the process and, to the joyful surprise of everyone involved, were done in a mere half an hour. How they managed to work so efficiently as a team was a question wondered by all but sought out by none. They were just satisfied that the gig itself will be due to start right on time.

By then Teresa, Aris and Rachel opened up the place for the night and wasted no time in serving the already growing crowd of customers. It didn't take long for all the table seats to fill so the majority of people stood around in between them, each in their own group and the overall atmosphere was buzzing with good energy.

Having taken care of all their guests' needs, Thomas and his friends could afford to chat and guiltlessly give in to the collective flow of excitement in waiting for the bend to start playing.

And in just a few short moments, the crowd grew quiet as Newt tapped the mic with his finger a few times to get everyone's attention.

"Good evening to all, we are The Ivy Trio and we hope you'll enjoy our music." The lead said and with such ease and confidence, like he did it a thousand times over.

 _Which he probably did_ , Thomas thought stupidly to himself.

The barista focused back on the band, eagerness rising to dangerous heights as he awaited.

Just then a smooth flow of jazzy notes filled the room to which people cheered encouragingly. The band itself consisted of a drummer and two sax players.

It was simple yet the music they played was upbeat and cheery, not too loud or aggressive yet not too slow or monotonous.

Minho kept a fun and playful beat on his drums, the rolled up sleeves of his sweater showing off his muscled arms that looked even buffer as he played energetically.

The sort of bass sound and charm was adding a calmer note to the music, beautifully going against Minho's faster rhythm so that people could both dance and just talk and chill to it. That sound was coming from Alby's sax who seemed content as he played his instrument, his eyes closed and face relaxed.

However the main notes of the songs were swirling out of Newt's sax.

Thomas always thought that the saxophone was one of the sexiest instruments one could play and _dammit he was right_.

His whiskey-colored eyes followed carefully every movement, every sway, turn, slide and grind of the blond musician. In the dim lights of the caffe _(it was Teresa's idea, she though it would give the place more "atmosphere" and Thomas now knew he will have to kiss her feet for it later_ )Newt looked like something out of a movie.

In his charming shirt-vest-skinny jeans outfit, his hear an emphasized golden, eyes deep and shining with delight while his fingers danced up and down the sax ( _which he, by the way, held flat up against his body_ ) and he swayed his hips to the rhythm, occasionally bumping crotch first onto the instrument.

The crowd loved them, everyone cheered as they played different songs, some dancing to them while others stayed in their seats and just enjoyed the music.

Thomas, in the meantime, was fighting a losing fight with himself as he struggled to get his mind ( _and body!_ ) back under control from the sight of Newt.

He ended up having to hold his tray over his front so that none of the customers nor his co-workers could notice his growing buldge.

It took him some time and many trips outside for some fresh air but he succeeded in getting his rebellious body under control and thus saving at least some of his dignity.

By the end of the evening he was very much proud of himself and how calm and cool he managed to pull off looking in front of the blond. He even noticed the lead sneaking glances at him a few times and Thomas ( _by some unreal luck_ ) kept his composure and even shoot back a wink once.

He might or might not have had a mini panic attack afterwards at the thought that such a gesture had been way too bold and forward.

It was nearing midnight and the baristas knew they would have to close up the place soon or Rat Man might yell their ears off for disrespecting the policy. Gradually they began clearing up and it didn’t take the guests long to get the hint and slowly take their leave. In a matter of half an hour the caffe was once again empty save for the workers and the band. Their music and ambiance brought a lot of generous tips and cash so everybody was happy and got their share for the night.

However, as Thomas watched the band pack their equipment he thought that his chance to do something about the whole Newt thing was quickly slipping. He really wanted to see the British boy again and preferably very soon.

 _First thing tomorrow_ if you asked Thomas.

But he wasn’t much of a flirt nor a charmer and he had no idea what to say to even make the blond want to meet him again as well. So far his interactions with Newt have been a mix of ups and downs but he really really wanted to make a good last impression and not just leave everything at the business end.

While he was busy stressing about how to go around things the blond himself neared him and smiled while he waited for Thomas to notice him.

It took the barista a moment after which he chuckled nervously only to be met with Newt’s own amused giggle. That relaxed him immediately. Thomas didn’t know what was about that guy that just made him feel calm and comfortable in his presence.

Newt cleared his throat quickly before speaking somewhat shyly.

“So did ya like the music?”

Thomas took no time in nodding a plenty, following up with a scowl at himself for acting so childish. He too cleared his throat.

“Um yeah, of course I did, you were great—uh _you guys_ were great.”

He kinda felt like face palming then but no, his smart mouth thought better and so tried to fix the situation by blurting out,

 “Ha-ha _if you wanna hear me sing you better play that sax_ ~ ” Thomas half sung.

Then he slowly closed his eyes.

And wished to faint on the spot as to not have to deal with Newt’s reaction to his. _Utter. Idiotic. Nonsense._

He was in the middle of imagining banging his head on a table when an innocent like laughter reached him.

 _God damn_ , could he BE more perfect? ( _that was Chandler’s voice in Thomas’ head that had to be shooed away_ )

The barista opened his eyes to the sight of Newt snickering.

“Like in that song, yea?”

Thomas couldn’t believe he actually got his reference. He smiled carefully, an apologetic expression settling on his face.

“Newt, dude, come on, we’re freezing our shucking balls out here!” Minho’s yell came from outside where the two musicians stood by their car.

Newt rolled his eyes fondly before yelling back.

“I’m coming Min, gimme a bloody minute!”

Thomas scratched the back of his head, he could also feel his co-workers’ eyes on him as they kept mutely cleaning in the background.

“So uh, I guess I’ll see you guys around? It was really nice meeting you.”

He internally cringed at the loss of balls to just ask the beauty before him on a proper date.

“It certainly was but Tommy, I was sorta hoping I’d see you a bit sooner than... _’around’_ ” Newt raised his eyebrows at him and the raven-haired boy stuttered for the smallest fracture of a second before his face lit up in a smile.

“Sure, of course. D’you wanna grab a drink maybe tomorrow?”

Newts smiled cutely, his eyes sparkling with something like mischief.

“That’s more like it, Tommy. I’ll come by here to pick ya up.”

The barista grinned back, nodding his head and with that the blond waved goodbye and went out the door.

Just before he closed it behind him though, Newt turned back and locked eyes with the boy.

“And Tommy, you can be sure _I’ll get loose, get right, get a grip and rock you all night._ ” He sent a cheeky wink and left.

Thomas was left standing while his face gradually got hotter and redder.

The obnoxious laughter of his friends could be heard in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> The song lamely sang by Thomas and recognized by Newt (also featured in the title) is Sax by Fleur East. It's really fun and catchy, you should check it out! :)


End file.
